Hyruletale - an Undertale AU
by Firefrost143
Summary: My own Undertale AU! Written in a script format. Basically the story of Undertale with a twist at the end of the Genocide Route. Each of the Undertale characters is played by a Zelda character. R R please, it really helps motivate me and see what I'm doing wrong!
1. Cast List

Before we begin, I figured there better be a bit of establishing first. Here's the cast list for Hyruletale, as well as the Soul Traits for each character. Primary Soul Traits are in **bold,** and the objects left behind by the Human Souls are also in **bold.** Hope you enjoy my AU!

 **Cast:**

Frisk - Played by Link. Soul Trait: **Determination.**

Chara - Played by Dark Link. Soul Traits: **Determination, Hate**

Flowey - Played by Cia. Soul Traits: **Determination, Hate**

Toriel - Played by Hylia. Soul Trait: **Kindness** **,** Bravery, Integrity, Patience

Sans - Played by Volga. Soul Traits: **Justice** , Determination, Patience, Integrity, Hate (Genocide Route only).

Papyrus - Played by Argorok (Human form). Soul Traits: **Integrity** , Patience, Kindness, Perseverance, Bravery, Determination.

Undyne - Played by Impa. Soul Traits: **Bravery** , Determination, Justice, Kindness, Integrity.

Alphys - Played by Zelda. Soul Traits: **Perseverance** , Kindness, Justice, Patience.

Asgore - Played by Ganondorf. Soul Traits: **Patience** , Perseverance, Integrity, Justice, Hate, Bravery.

Asriel - Played by Lana. Soul Traits: **Love** , Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, Perseverance, Determination.

Gaster - Played by Demise/Volvigia. Soul Traits: Er _R_ 0 **R** **/INFORMATION RESTRICTED**

Mettaton - Played by Ghirahim. Soul Trait: **Justice** **,** Bravery, Patience.

Muffet - Played by Wizzro. Soul Trait: **Perseverance** , Patience.

Napstablook - Played by Skull Kid. Soul Trait: **Kindness**

Grillby - Played by Darunia. Soul Trait: **Kindness** **,** Bravery, Justice

Monster Kid - Played by Aryll. Soul Trait: **Bravery** **,** Kindness, Perseverance

Temmie - Played by Tingle. Soul Trait: **Kindness** , Patience, Perseverance

And now, the seven previous human Souls, who they belonged to, and what each human left behind:

Determination - Dark Link (Hyrule Warriors) - Leaves behind **Hylian Shield** and **sword**

Bravery - Green (Four Sword Manga) - Leaves behind **boomerang** and **scarf**

Justice - Blue (Four Sword Manga) - Leaves behind **hammer** and **Goron Tunic**

Kindness - Red (Four Swords Manga) - Leaves behind **fire rod** and **Mirror Shield**

Patience - Link (Skyward Sword) - Leaves behind **hookshot** and **Wooden Shield**

Integrity - Link (Twilight Princess) - Leaves behind **iron boots** and **Zora** **Tunic**

Perseverance - Vio (Four Swords Manga) - Leaves behind **bow and arrows** and **Goddess** **Shield**

 **And one more thing: I am currently rewriting the whole script into a novel instead. This could take some time, but I will get it done eventually**


	2. Act 1 Scene 1: Beneath Mount Hyrule

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth - humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. Both sides fought bravely, however, after a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later... At Mount Hyrule, year 201X... A child climbed the mountain, for reasons unknown... Legends say those who climb the mountain never return. This is the story that begins our tale, a tale that will span two timelines, one full of hope, the other, pain. Our main character, the child, name currently unknown... Let's call them Chara for now, had climbed the mountain, as many had before. None of them returned.

Within a cave about halfway between the base and the peak, Chara discovered a deep hole, one he could not see the bottom of. The soft breeze teasing his golden-brown hair beneath his green pointed hat, he crept towards the edge, hoping to catch a glimpse of what lay down there. He inched forwards, testing how far he could get without losing his footing. One foot wrong, and he's as good as dead.

Well, at least, that's what he thinks.

Unbeknownst to Chara, the rocks beneath him were crumbling from the weight piled on top of them. One by one the pieces were tumbling into the darkness below, the vines tangled around them doing nothing to save them from the fall. Chara's foot caught on the roots and stems surrounding the hole, and he tripped, grumbling to himself as he attempted to remove them. Out of nowhere, the stone beneath him crumbled, dropping him down, down, down into the abyss below, the plants tangled around his ankles left torn and hanging helplessly above the darkness as he fell, crying out in fear and disappearing into the void.

Air flew past Chara as he fell, tumbling over and over as he tried to figure out which way was up and which way was down. In the darkness, they were one and the same. He twisted himself in midair, looking up at the ever-shrinking circle of light he knew was the opening of the hole in the cave floor. How long had he been falling? Just how far down did the abyss go? What was at the bottom? The realm of monsters that all the myths and legends had told him? But those were just myths right?

Right?

Terrified, Chara sent a prayer to the three goddesses of the human race, Din, Goddess of Power, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, Goddess of Courage, in the hopes of surviving the fall. Any screams he could have made were ripped from his throat by the wind he made as he plummeted into the unknown.

THUMP

Chara cried out softly as he landed heavily on his back, expecting to hit hard stone, but instead he hit a bed of something soft. Confused, he pushed himself up, scanning his gaze around the cavern until his eyes come to rest upon the bed of oversized golden flowers he had landed on. One hand cupped around one of the flowers, buttercups, and he looked up towards the light shining down on him like a spotlight, wincing from the pain in his spine.

"Ugh... Where am I? How far did I fall?"

Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet, trying to take care to avoid crushing the flowers. Glancing around, curious but nervous, Chara followed one of the walls of the cave, every now and then looking back to the flowers, wondering if he should stay there to let someone find him. Curiosity got the better of him, however, and he explored further and further from the flowerbed, peeking around a stone door, only seeing a small patch of grass up ahead. Another door stood closed at the other side of the grass, and as Chara walked towards it, still looking around with wide eyes, he didn't notice another buttercup spring up, this one much larger than the others, looking more like a small sunflower with her 1.06 metres, or 3 foot 6, of height and more shaped like a human woman with white hair adorned with a ruby, leaves gathered around her waist and wrists, and her toes rooted to the ground.

"Howdy!" She squeaked in a cheerful, high pitched giggle, startling Chara, who almost jumped out of his skin in surprise.

"Ah! Where did you come from?!"

She ignored him, her high voice bordering on earsplitting in pitch, making Chara shuffle his feet nervously, "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

Chara nodded hesitantly, not trusting himself enough to not cry for help if he opened his mouth to reply.

"Golly, you must be so confused!" Flowey went on, ignoring his distress, "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?"

Chara was certainly not ready, but Flowey didn't wait for him to answer. The area around them darkened, the patch of grass almost disappearing from view as a tiny red heart was pulled from Chara's chest, glowing with scarlet light as it hovered just in front of him. Curious, he poked its surface, sending a shiver down his own spine.

"That heart is your Soul, the very culmination of your being! It starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!" Flowey giggled, a half formed, upside down, cracked, red and black heart barely visible between the leaves on her chest.

Chara raised an eyebrow, "What's -"

"LV? Why, LOVE, if course!" The humanoid buttercup giggled, interrupting him, "It's represented by how many heart containers you have, but you only have one! You need many more to make your Soul strong! Let me guess, you want some, don't you?"

Dubious, Chara kept his eyes on Flowey, watching her closely, trying to decide whether he should trust her or not, "Umm... no..."

Flowey, once again, ignored the human's fear, "Don't worry! I'll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is spread through... little white... 'friendliness pellets'."

Tiny, seedlike bullets suddenly flew up to hover above the palms of her leafy hands. Chara jumped in surprise again, taking a couple of cautious steps back in the hopes of getting away. Slowly, the 'friendliness pellets' spun their way towards the child, who quaked in his boots.

"Move around! Get as many as you can!"

Chara let out a soft yet determined huff as he focused on the little white dots spinning towards him. There was no trust in his eyes as he stepped to one side, his Soul following his movements. Flowey's face dropped for barely a moment, before she twisted it into a slightly demented... smile? Could he call that a smile?

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try this again, okay?" Flowey spoke through gritted teeth, clearly trying, and failing, to conceal her annoyance. Chara, however, remained unfazed, stepping aside to dodge her 'friendliness pellets' once more. This time, the flower's face dropped, and didn't return to the original grin, no matter how twisted it may have looked.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead?"

Flowey's high pitched outburst made Chara grit his own teeth, almost mimicking the yellow plant, as his pointed ears twitched in annoyance at her grating voice. The human child winced slightly, glaring at her with an unimpressed expression.

"RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS - I mean friendliness pellets."

Chara sighed at the failed attempt at concealing her true intention, stepping to one side and letting the seeds as Flowey furiously snarled, her previous grin becoming demonic and deranged.

"You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer," she growled, her voice dangerously quiet, putting Chara on edge. He tensed up, and rightly so, as seconds later, hundreds of Flowey's bullets surrounded him.

"DIE."

The human cried out in shock as the white seeds spiralled around him, slowly getting closer and closer as Flowey let out a high cackle. He glanced around in terror, trying to find an escape route, but when he found none, he fell to his knees and covered his head with his hands, his breath coming in short, stuttering gasps as he waited for the pain.

Only, it never came.

A whoosh of air rushed by in front of Chara, sending the bullets around him scattering and his golden hair waving in its wake. Hesitantly, he looked between his fingers just in time to see a golden sphere strike Flowey in the petals, sending her flying off into the darkness with a screetch of agony. Confused, he lifted his head, searching for whoever saved his life as his Soul disappeared back into his chest.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth."

The melodious voice came from ahead of him, and he watched as a tall woman with golden hair that reached down to almost her knees, two white horns poking between the strands on her skull, wearing a long purple and white robe with some sort of symbol emblazoned upon its chest, slowly approached him, holding a hand out to him.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down, and you are the first to come down here in a long, long time."

Her emerald eyes sparkled with kindness as Chara reached out and took her hand. Her other palm rested lightly on his cheek, and she pulled him to his feet with very little effort.

"There we are. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

Toriel patted the human's shoulder gently, before leading him through a stone doorway and past multiple heaps of scarlet leaves. She released his hand and ascended a flight of steps, not even noticing the glowing golden star at the bottom of the steps. Chara stopped in front of it, curious, and barely touched it with one finger. Immediately, it unfolded into a rectangle in front of him, his name displayed in white against the black, labelled 'File'.

"What is this? Some sort of game?"

Hesitant, Chara pressed the Save option below his name, and all the writing changed from white to yellow. Satisfied that nothing had happened to harm him, he selected Continue, which was beside the Save option, and followed Toriel up the stairs.

"I guess that was some sort of Save File..."

Toriel definitely didn't hear him, "This way, my child."

The taller woman took his hand once again, leading him through the stone archway further into the Underground.

 _ **[FILE SAVED]**_


	3. Act 1 Scene 2: The Ruins Part 1

Toriel certainly didn't waste much time leading Chara into the Ruins. He had to scramble up the stairs just to keep up with the tall blonde woman, and even then she had already reached the first room, which seemed to be home of a puzzle make of six buttons on the floor, arranged in lines of two. Chara looked down at them, curiosity suddenly overwhelming him. Toriel smiled gently.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins," she took a couple of steps forward into the puzzle, "This place is full of puzzles. Ancient fusions of diversions and doorkeys, and one must solve them to move on. Each shouldn't be too difficult for you to figure out, since they all have some form of description or hint to help you."

Chara kept his eyes on Toriel, slightly nervous, "What's the one for this one?"

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road," the taller guided the child to stand beside her, facing the buttons, "Allow me to test you. Considering that clue, what do you think you must do the solve this puzzle?"

Hesitant, Chara looked over the puzzle again, "Both walk not the middle road... Hmm..."

Toriel waited patiently for his answer as he kept looking over the puzzle, thinking hard about how the hint linked with the buttons and switch before him. Maybe if... The middle road...

"Do I need to press the buttons on the left and the right, but not the ones in the middle?"

The taller woman smiled warmly and walked over the four buttons Chara had pointed out, before flicking the switch up. Much to Chara's relief, the door opened with a very satisfying clunk.

"Exactly right, my child. Come, there is much more I need to teach you," Toriel offered her hand to the human child, who gladly took it, smiling all the while. She led him through the door, deeper into the Ruins, entering a room with two streams running through it. There were three switches embedded in the walls, two with tiny golden letters etched into the stones beside them. Chara looked around, a touch confused.

Toriel smiled warmly, releasing his hand as she moved slightly further into the room, "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Don't worry, I have labelled the ones you need to press."

She turned to watch Chara quietly, as he wandered around, studying the writing closely. Each dictated the exact same thing: _Please press this switch - Toriel._ He chuckled quietly at the blatantly obvious hint - could it even be called a hint? - to the puzzle, flicking the two switches up. Spikes he hadn't noticed when he first walked in sank into the ground with a thud.

"Splendid! I'm proud of you, little one," Toriel smiled, reaching out to Chara once more, "Let us move on."

Chara paused for a moment, glancing back at the third switch, the one he hadn't touched. He must have been staring for a while, because Toriel leaned down a little to whisper in his ear.

"That one doesn't work at all. I suppose it needs to _switch_ up its game."

The human couldn't help himself; he burst into peals of surprised laughter, making the taller woman chuckle lightly as she lead him through the slightly run-down passage, coming to a halt in front of what appeared to be a harmless training dummy. He tilted his head in confusion.

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. However, the process is very simple! When you encounter a monster, you will enter a Fight. While you are in a Fight, strike up a friendly conversation and stall for time. I will come and resolve the conflict," Toriel smiled, releasing his hand, "How about you practice with this dummy?"

Focused only on the dummy, Chara nodded, slowly approaching it. A semi-familiar tugging sensation made him wince from the memory of his encounter with Flowey - damn that humanoid weed, she was probably watching him right now - as his scarlet Soul appeared before him.

"So... Just talk to it?" Chara glanced to Toriel for confirmation.

"Exactly right, my child."

Turning back to face the dummy, the human hesitated as he thought about what to say, "... Um, hi?"

The dummy did not reply, and Chara's face fell in disappointment; though he should have known better than to have expected a response from an inanimate object, it was kind of strange something placed in such a deliberate position wouldn't house another monster, or even simply be possessed. He sighed softly.

"Guess you're not much of a talker, huh?"

The taller woman smiled broadly at their conversation, watching as Chara's Soul sank back into his chest, much to his relief, "Ah, very good. You are very good," she murmured, reaching to take the child's hand once again, "Come. There is much more I must teach you."

Side by side, the human and the 'monster' continued on into the Ruins, deeper and deeper into the Underground. Ivy lined the walls on either side on them, reminding Chara of an old castle, or a derelict manor of some kind, and they were wandering the paths of the garden, or the ancient hallways that had long since collapsed. Toriel seemed at home in such a place, but then again monsters had lived down here for who knows how long. No wonder they would fit in down here.

 _I wonder how long they live for...?_

The child's pondering was interrupted by Toriel's voice, "There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder, can you solve it?"

Chara, slightly startled, looked out at the room before him. It was bare. No puzzle to be seen at all. Confused, he remained silent as Toriel led him onward, her voice whispering the clue to him.

"The western room is the eastern room's blueprint."

Before he could question her, another monster, about half the size of Chara himself, hopped out from practically nowhere, scaring the child almost out of his skin. His scarlet, unscathed Soul was pulled from his chest, and he hesitated as he tried to figure out what to do. Staring at the monster, he realised that it looked quite similar to the frogs he'd seen a lot in the ponds near where he used to live. Lost for what to do, Chara took a shot in the dark and chose to compliment the strange creature.

"That was, um... an impressive jump...?" Great going Chara, that was really convincing.

Luckily for him, it was convincing enough for the giant frog, who hesitantly replied, "Er... I don't quite understand, but thank you anyway."

It croaked in surprise as Toriel approached the pair, sporting a fierce glare that would have turned milk sour. With a quick hop, is disappeared from sight, dashing away in fear. The red Soul sank back into Chara's chest, and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"What was that?" He looked up at her, slipping his hand into hers once again.

"That was a Froggit, one of the most common monsters here in the Ruins. Be careful around them, my child. Most monsters here would not hesitate to attack you."

The blonde woman led him further, halting when the stone floor morphed into metal panels covered in spikes. Chara gulped nervously, looking up at her for any more hints. She appeared to be having a battle with herself.

"This is the puzzle, but..." She told him, pausing before coming to a decision, "Don't let go of my hand."

Toriel stepped forward onto the spikes, which vanished into the panel beneath them and didn't resurface. She guided Chara through the deadly traps, creating a pattern that mimicked the battlements of a castle. Any fears that Chara may have had evaporated quickly as the both exited the puzzle at the other end of the room easily and completely unharmed. Toriel let out a shaky breath and smiled down at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."

Chara nodded slowly in agreement. That had to be the most dangerous puzzle he had ever seen. He hurried to follow the motherly monster through the doorway to the next corridor in the Ruins, which was, to his surprise, completely empty.

Toriel didn't notice his shock, or if she had she didn't show it, "You have done excellently well thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you," she paused, almost as if she really didn't want to request it at all, "I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself. Forgive me for this."

Turning tail, she hurried off into the passage, vanishing within the vines and shadows of the far end. Chara, terrified and confused, reached after her, watching her disappear. To him, she had left him behind. However, if he wanted to continue, he knew he would have to steel his nerves and take another step into the unknown tunnels of the Underground.

So he did just that.

Holding his breath, the human child began to walk as quickly as he could, worried that if he slowed down by half a step a second, his trembling limbs would turn him around of their own accord and send him right back to where he started, or worse, further back than that. Approaching the darkness ahead, he let the air he was holding back go, before sucking in more and bracing himself for whatever was ahead. Hopefully not some hideous beast he didn't want to fight. He kept his warm red eyes trained forward, almost not noticing the tall pillar beside as he tried to ignore the pounding of his heart in his ears.

"My child."

Chara almost leapt out of his skin as Toriel's gentle voice called to him from behind the stone spire. He gasped in relief and turned to face her, one hand moving to rest on his heaving chest.

Toriel merely chuckled at his reaction, "Oh, dear. Do not worry, I didn't leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise... to test your independence."

Chara sighed in relief once more, thankful it was just a test and not a life or death situation. Reassured, he smiled up at his guide, who returned the gesture before she glanced over her shoulder.

"I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself."

Chara tilted his head, "I can take care of myself!"

Toriel lowered her head, blinking multiple times over, "Not against monsters like the ones here in the Underground, child. I have seen it many times," her tone sounded mournful, as if she regretted something greatly, and Chara had reminded her of it, but she quickly perked up again, "Oh, I have an idea! I will give you a cell phone."

The device she handed over to the human looked more like a box than a cell phone, but when he opened it, it most certainly was the latter. The screen glowed brightly in his face, almost blinding him since he was becoming used to the fairly dim light of the caves.

"If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?"

Looking up, Chara nodded vigorously, "Okay."

Toriel chuckled and turned away, leaving Chara behind, who watched after her before leaning against the pillar behind him. He barely lasted a minute before he started to get restless. His foot started tapping relentlessly, he kept flipping the phone open and closed to try and keep himself entertained, but nothing was working. He had to move on.

There was nothing else he could do.

He left the room.

Just as he took his first step into the Ruins alone, a sharp ring cut him off. Startled, he almost dropped the phone in his haste to answer.

Before he could say anything, Toriel spoke, "Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?"

Shoot.

Quick, lie.

"Uh... no."

Toriel released a relieved sigh, or at least, that's what Chara could hear through the speaker, "Oh good. There are a few puzzles ahead that I haven't explained. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good alright?"

The human nearly let out a sigh if his own, glad he had pulled off the fib, "Okay."

He could have sworn he heard Toriel smile through the phone as she hung up, and he slipped it into his pocket to keep it safe. Taking a few steps forward, he noticed the Froggit from before, and shyly waved to it. It motioned for him to come closer, and, despite his fear, he did.

However, his terror was unnecessary as the small monster began to speak, looking up at him with a shy expression that almost mirrored his own, "Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you Act a certain way, or Fight until you almost defeat them, they might not want to battle you any more. If a monster does not want to fight you, please... use some Mercy, human."

Chara liked the sound of that. Befriending instead of killing? Sure, he could do that.

"Of course I will."

The Froggit let out a happy croak and said its goodbyes before hopping off to some unknown location. Chara watched it go before he turned away, coming face to face with another golden star, much like the one he had encountered before.

"I guess these are some sort of Save Point..."

Reaching out, his fingers had barely brushed the surface of the star before what he quickly named the Save Screen opened in front of him, with the familiar File and buttons he remembered from the last time he had used one of these. He pressed the same buttons in the same order, Save and then Continue, before he crumpled his way through the red leaves at his feet, heading deeper into the Ruins, and hopefully, towards his way home.

 _[FILE SAVED.]_


End file.
